2PMSHINee TaecMin Lovers Quarl
by kryelantern
Summary: It's their one year anniversary and Taemin walks in on Taekyeon sleeping with someone else. Emotions fly and Teamin shows Taek how angry he can be, while Taek proves to Taemin how much he truly loves him. Disclaimer/ I, sadly, do not own 2PM… : (
1. Chapter 1

Taemin was at a loss for words, his back pressed against the door as soon as it shut behind him. His own body blocking his only way out, he was stuck in this room now. Swallowing slowly, the air was stifling, making his eyes grow heavy as tears brimmed, travelling to fall from the tips of his eyelashes. Drawing in a heavy breath, he tried to look away, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

"Taemin…" his name was whispered softly, trying hard to draw his attention but the young boy only shrunk away, almost becoming part of the wood that blocked his way to freedom. His heart heavy, it kept his limbs locked in place, shaking slightly as they started to crumble like pillars under him. His legs giving fully, he crouched down low, shaking his head quickly, and tears sprinkling from his eyes as if the carpet were his front lawn.

This isn't real… He thought over and over.

He looked toward the open door across the room, that lead into one of the other dorm rooms (which was empty, as was the entire apartment other than Taek, his guest and Taemin), and to the hall that lead out the apartment, but he couldn't muster the will to move himself.

Seeing his lover's body sprawled overtop someone else, naked and stroking the strangers entrance, moans following each thrust…  
Taemin refused to believe any of it.

"Taemin!" The voice was louder now, low and close to his face. A hand falling to his chin to pull his gaze up so that the younger boy was staring at Taek. Staring into his eyes, sad and drawn downward in guilt.

Taekyeon didn't know any other words than his boyfriend's name. He was pleading, even though he was saying hardly anything.  
Or at least, that's what it seemed like to Taemin.

Swallowing slowly, he bit his lip, trying to turn his face away, flashes of the strangers body, like demonic streaks, flashed behind Taek, his Taekyeon, as the other gathered his clothes.

Taemin noticed him stumble slightly as he wrestled into his pants and grabbed his jacket, not even bothering with a shirt and was gone, as if he didn't exist.

Drawing a hard shudder, Taemin shook his head quickly, his hand quickly moving to push Taek's from his cheek, almost shoving him back, "You bastard," he squeaked, and his cheeks wet and warm from his anguish.

Taek bit the edge of his lip, moving his hand back as if the younger boy's fingers were full of venom. But, he didn't move from where he was, squatting in front of him. "Please Taemin, just listen. This wasn't supposed to happen. I pro-"

"You mean," Taemin bellowed, his thin arms reaching forward to shove Taek against his shoulders as hard as he could muster. The difference between their bodies was noticeable. Taemin, was shorter, and thin and if anything, he really only had powerful legs from dancing so much. Taekyeon on the other hand, was built all around with a decent height and strong arms and legs that were sexy in a wife beater and a pair of jeans. No matter how much Taemin would ever fight Taek, he would never win. Physically, the older boy had him trapped and emotionally, he had him bewitched. "You didn't want to get caught," Taemin finished, pursing his lips slightly to keep from crying any harder.

Taek fell back because of the force of Taemin's push, letting his hand move behind him instinctively to catch his body, leaning back and putting his weight on his palm as he tried to sit up. "That's not what I meant Taemin and you know that. It was a mistake… I swear-"  
"Fuck you!" Taemin screamed, his voice snapping under pressure, making it hard for him to force out any other words as he pushed his lover again.

Taek let himself fall back onto his butt, his naked body stretched out in the little amount of space, his muscles tight and his long legs falling on either side of Taemin. Breathing hard, the light sweat that he'd worked up from sex still lingered against his flesh, glistening in the low light. Even in these circumstances, Taemin found himself looking at Taek and could only think, So beautiful…

"You're a lying, cheating bastard! You even told me to come over today! What?! Did you WANT me to see you and some other guy?!" Taemin went off, his mouth flying faster than he could think. Shifting on his knees, he hit Taek hard in his chest, his palm a bit wet from the older boys sweat, leaving a soft red hand print on Taek's silky skin.

Taek took the hit, not responding nor looking away. He deserved this. He deserved to be beaten until he couldn't move and even though it was Taemin, the one that he loved more than anything, assaulting him, he couldn't bring himself to respond, or even apologize anymore. This was how things turned out because of his own foolishness.

For the entire year that Taek and Taemin had been together, neither of them had strayed once. When they walked down the street, Taek would secretly glance at Taemin and stare at his body, admiring his thin form, remembering the way he used his talented hips in bed. The way his kisses always tasted sweet, like candy. Even when the fans were lining up at the shows to get autographs and take pictures, and girls tugged and pulled on Taemin, all the while, him still smiling, Taek would still glance from the corner of his eye, protecting his lover with a gaze and thinking of all the things he would do to him once he snuck him back into the dorm.

Taekyeon loved Taemin more than he did himself, more than singing and dancing and performing. He wanted his lover to be only his forever.

But, how was it fair for him to ask something like this of Taemin now, when he couldn't even keep his pants up and stay away from the first sexy boy that grabbed his crotch in the practice room. And of all days… why'd he have to give in on the day that would mark his and Taemin's full year as a couple? After he had called the younger boy over for a special evening? He'd been so easily enticed on such a day. Maybe, he didn't deserve Taemin after all.

Taek had zoned out a bit, when he came back to himself, Taemin was hitting his chest hard, screaming at him. Faced red and mouth raw from raising his voice, Taemin moved to something more violent. Shaking his head violently, his words were almost inaudible; his hands moving up until his palm collided with Taek's cheek, making his Hyung's face snap to the side sharply.

Halting in his assault, Taemin was shaking, his blood warm and rushing quickly to his heart, making his heart beat echo like tympanis in his head and through his limbs. The smack to Taek's face made his hand sting as he stared at the mark that was left. A slight scratch across his cheek, a long silver-red sliver of blood sliding down his flushed skin.

"I'm s-sorry…" Taemin whispered hurriedly, reaching a hand to try to wipe the blood away. If he wiped it away, it didn't happen, right?  
Taek caught his hand roughly, his fingers growing painfully tight against Taemin's wrist as he sat up fully, his body moving forward, all his force going against the smaller boy. Silently, he became deadly, his other hand snagging Taemin's free wrist and pinning them to the door above the younger boys head.

With a shocked breath and a thud, Taemin felt his head slap against the wood of the door, shaking his vision momentarily as his arms were pinned. The stars clearing, he came face to face with Taek, staring into him with the most hurt expression he'd ever seen him wear. Like, every part of him had died. Taemin remembered the way that Taek usually looked at him, but this new gaze was so sad and distant, it was more terrifying than saddening.

"Taekyeon-Hyung…" Taemin mouthed slowly, but before he could get out the last syllable, Teak's mouth crashed against his, wet and still warm from the last guy, he forced his way into Taemin's tear covered mouth, proving that he owned the expanse of his mouth. A low moan rumbled up his throat and vibrated against his lips, finding its way into Taemin's mouth, making him squirm weakly.

In his present state, there was nothing Taemin could do to fight him. His heart was sore as his chest closed around it, his mouth working hard to keep this betraying tongue from his own. Turning his head slightly, he used all his strength to pull away, only to find Teak's free hand on his chin, holding him in place as he bit Taemin's bottom lip, begging entrance.

Taemin's mouth ached, his lips becoming raw from restraining before he finally gave in, his lips parting a bit more to let the other explore with restriction, though the taste of his lovers warm mouth now made him sick. Breathing hard through his nose, he endured through it, his limbs still shaking like branches in the wind as his skin crawled with discomfort. He wanted to scream at him again, hit him, tell him to stop, but his body was tired and it hurt. He couldn't do anything to fight Taek.

When the pain finally ended, Taemin's head was spinning and it took him a while to regain his senses. His wrists were free as his arms drooped at his sides, his body slumping against the door in defeat. Still crying, whimpers came from deep in his throat, "Taek-Hyung… please, just let me go home. I don't wanna be here."

"No," Taek whispered, his voice a bit weak at commanding. He shifted around the area slightly, pushing things on the floor out of the way, his own face red and his eyes gleaming with something other than sadness. Fighting back the tears, he fumbled with Taemin's belt buckle. The younger boy's pants were fairly tight and took a moment before he was able to tug them down to his knees. Reaching a few fingers up, he snagged sloppily on Taemin's boxer briefs, afraid to pull them down, as if it they were part of a magical curtain that would reveal all of his life's fate to him. He was hesitant, but tugged on them gently till the revealed the neat mess of curls at the downward curve between Taemin's legs.

Taemin didn't flinch, he didn't look up. His fingers twitching at his side, he just groaned softly, "Please… just leave me alone. You can't touch me… you're disgusting and you-"

"Shut up Taemin," Teak growled, pinching his side hard, his fingers grabbing much too much flesh to be something light and affectionate.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin whimpered louder, his head falling to the side as a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Biting down on his lip, to keep it from trembling, he felt all of the heat in his body flow downward. And fighting as hard as he could, he wasn't able to fight his body and keep it from showing its appreciation for being looked upon by his lover.

Teak snorted a bit, mocking the younger boy's state as he took the liberty to pull his pants and briefs off completely, Taemin's legs lolling around a bit before falling as lifeless as the rest of his body.

Swallowing slowly, Teak looked down at Taemin's legs. They were flaccid and he couldn't see any of the muscles that he loves to watch flex when the younger boy danced. Trailing a finger up his right leg slowly, Taemin recoiled sharply before his limb was tugged on, Taek straightening it out before him again.

Instead of his hand this time, he let his lips fall down to kiss his knee, his eyes flickering shut as their skin touched. Warm sparks attacked his lips, the familiar taste of such precious porcelain skin exciting his own body, enticing him to further indulge in the old, familiar feeling.

Kissing higher, his fingers almost grazed the skin under his lips, opening them just so, so that he could breathe against the warmth. His tongue poking out gently, he let it tap gently along the line that he attacked.

Drawing his mouth further up Taemin's thigh, he was careful with his breathing, being gentle in kissing along the younger boy's skin as if he would break if he dared press his lips a bit too hard. His hand grabbed Taemin's other thigh, squeezing hard as he nuzzled his mouth against the curls.

Taemin flinched, a soft groaning vibrating from his throat at the feeling. He hated Taek; he wanted to get away from him. But even now, his body was being held captive by such powerful lips and, as much as he wanted his body to fight him off, he couldn't. He loved Taekyeon and wanted his Hyung to show him that he loved him in return.

Moving his hand down slowly, Taemin's fingertips pricked along against Teak's short hair, his fingers tracing the top of his ear and falling to stroke his cheek gently, guiding the older boy down onto him.

Taekyeon followed suit, his mouth opening slowly to swallow the warmth into his mouth, feeling the others cock throb hard in time with his breathing.

Gasping quickly, Taemin felt a slick shudder roll through his body. First contact making his head roll to the side, his cheeks flushing gently. "H-Hyung… what are you doing?"

Taek didn't respond, his mouth doing all the talking against him as he moved him slowly around in his mouth, tongue flicking quickly over his slit before sliding him deep into his mouth again. Groaning around him, he let his head bob slowly, picking up at even pace as he sucked and lathered Taemin's aching muscle with his tongue.

"Hyung… you shouldn't," Taemin whimpered, biting down hard on his lip to keep in a moan. His head falling forward again, he looked down at the older boy, his fingers tangling in his short hair as he pushed on his head a bit, despite his words. "I'm still angry with you… You hurt me," he breathed, letting out a sharp moan as the last few words trailed off.

Taek gave his tip a teasing nibble before pulling his mouth away, his lips coated in pre-cum and his eyes shining a bit as he looked over his young lover. Seeing the way his body slumped against the wall, his slender, but sexy frame. He felt so powerful, like he could bend him to his will and take him anyway he wanted. But what he wanted at this sweet moment in time was to take Taemin slowly and pleasure him until he forgave him. "I'm sorry… it was a complete mistake. You have to know that," he whispered as his fingers rolled up the bottom of Taemin's shirt, starting to tug it up and off.

Taemin lifted his arms slightly so that the shirt could come off easily, his fingertips pushing back his hair that fell in his eyes. Letting out a slow, shaky breath, he shook his head, "Why would you do that? You said that you love me Hyung…"

"I do love you! More than anything," Teak interjected, leaning forward to cradle Taemin's cheek with his palm. He pressed a kiss on each of his flushed cheeks, "I was an idiot. I don't even know what came over me. I risked your love, everything that we have, for some guy who doesn't even matter."

"And you're a bastard for that," Taemin pouted, starting to slowly regain control over his muscles again. His palms on the floor, he pushed himself up to sit straight, leaning back against the door more comfortably. His eyes flickering over Taek's he was searching for the truth in his words and was happy that, that was all he came across. Honesty and love. It made him smile.

"I know, I know…" Taek whispered, his eyes falling.

"I just. I don't understand… why would you even think doing something like that was right? Do you not think I'm attractive anymore?" he asked desperately, pressing a hand against his hyung's bear chest.

"I think you're sexy as hell!" he laughed in disbelief. Sitting down fully, he grabbed his shoulder tightly, his eyes burning holes into Taemin's, "You are so beautiful to me. Just watching you on stage, I can barely ever control myself. It hurts to be away from you, even for a short amount of time because I want to kiss you and touch you and talk to you. I told you I love you because I mean it. This, what happened today, was a mistake. I was blind and stupid and I took advantage of your trust-"

"Which you no longer have," Taemin clarified, his eyes narrowing a bit. His hand rested on Teak's forearm, his fingers brushing over his skin slowly, rubbing the muscles that pumped under his skin. "I can't trust you."

"But you love me?"

"Of course I do, Hyung. I can never go without loving you, and you know that."

"Then, I'll earn your trust back," he whispered. Leaning forward, their lips grazed for a moment, the sparks returning as he felt the younger boys hand slide up his arm and rest on his back, pulling him close. Letting his body move forward, he let their lips crash against each others', forcing his tongue into the others eager mouth in an intoxicating kiss.

A few moments of preparation and touching and Taemin was on his back, a rolled up towel under his head and Taekyeon between his legs, his fingers guiding his lubricated erection into his entrance with a slow thrust.

Taemin tightened around him quickly, his body pulling away at the slight pain, before giving in only moments later, pushing down against him to allow the other to dig deeper into him. His lips parted, the corners of his lips curled into a gentle smirk. "H-Hyung… only do this with me… Only ever be inside of me."

Taek pulled out half-way and responded with a hard thrust, their bodies smacking together as he drove into him. His hand falling to the boy's slender waist, he pulled him down hard, almost pinning him to the floor, his body arched over him as his skin crawled with the heat of being inside of his lover.

"Only you Taemin…"

"Promise me," Taemin whispered as Taek's hips started to roll slowly, his well trained muscles, supported by his strong legs, moving his cock into him without stop.

The lubricant grew hot on contact, making it easier for Taek to drive deeply with each thrust, "I promise you Taemin," he groaned, his breathing hitching on his name as he leaned down more to secure it with a brief kiss, their chest rubbing against one another's in the briefest of moments.

This sin was complete ecstasy and Taek couldn't stop himself from wanting more. Drawn into the poison, he let himself moan loudly, his hips bucking at a steady, but wild, pace. His free hand worked on stroking Taemin opposite to his thrusts. The younger boy's fingers in his hair and pulling on his neck, his mouth soaked his chest in kiss, tongue flicking at his hardened nipples when Taemin whimpered for attention.

He wanted his entire body pleased at once and while Taek was happy to oblige, there was only so much that he could do at once. He sucked his nipples and played with Taemin's erection, his body growing more heated as their hot skin clashed with deafening smacks, his cock throbbing against his walls. It was purely magnificent.

Taemin's moans transformed into screams as Taek ravished him. His nails scrapping along the base of the older boy's neck, he arched his back hard into the feeling. His skin was raw and red from skidding across the surface of the wood floor, but he didn't care. Any pain that he got from this moment was welcomed. Almost like their first time. The blood and the pain, and the tears, had almost been enough to break Taemin and convince Taek that making love to him was not worth seeing his lover in anguish, but the feeling afterward was much like what he was feeling now. Complete and utter bliss.

Gasping as Taek abused his prostate, he clinched against, his own cock pulsing as he released over Taek's hand. Taek only smirked, pumping him a few more times to get everything out of him, bringing his fingers to his lips to lick Taemin's cream filling with delight.

Slowing his hips down, Taek straightened his back with a few more sudden thrusts. They were irregular and make Taemin squirm against the floor as he tightened his butt around his Hyung, letting him finish inside of him. The warmth spreading around inside him, his body collapsed against the floor, Taek soon following.

The sweat from their skin glued them together, Taek still twitching with life inside the other, his face pressed to his chest as he kissed and nibbled at his skin gently.

"Shit Hyung… I'm sorry." Taemin whispered, his head falling back with a soft thud as he chased after his normal heart rate, slowly coming down into the after sex euphoria that he loved so much.

"For what?"Taek groaned, sucking in heavily, his back rising and falling with each hard breath.

"I scratched you, and you're bleeding a little," Taemin whispered.

"Doesn't matter. It felt amazing."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean-"

"Forget it Taemin-ah. I deserve much worse after today."

"No!" Taemin yelled and smacked Taek's back hard.

The sound echoed a bit, Teak hissing in pain suddenly, but not moving from his spot. "What was that for?"

"It didn't happen," Taemin clarified, "Today is our anniversary and we made love, nothing more or less, do you hear me?"

Taek snorted, his shaking arm pushing his body up a bit so that he was looking down at him. He carefully pulled out of him, straining to snag a blanket from the end of the bed and pull it onto the floor before falling onto his side next to him.

"What?" Taemin pouted, staring at him confused.

"Nothing…" he whispered back quickly.

Teak sighed gently, sliding the blanket up and over their bodies, moving in close so that he could adjust them. Slipping his arm under Taemin's head, he kissed his forehead softly, and then his nose and his lips, tucking the blankets in around the smaller boy protectively.  
Taemin smiled his face still red as he curled against him gently, his face pressed to Teak's chest and breathing in the smell of his skin, the way it twinkled in the darkness under the covers from their love making. He kissed his collar bone quickly, "I love you, Hyung…"

"Shut up and go to sleep," Taek snapped quickly with a sleepy laugh, holding his Taemin close, their bodies molded against one another's as they fell asleep and, through breath, making love even in their dreams.


End file.
